


Placeholder And (apparently) Comment-Fic Free-For-All

by Anihan (Nakagami), Random_Nexus



Series: Any Kink You Can Kink, I Can Kink Better [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And now a contest too!, Comment Fic, Free Range Ficcery, Multiple Authors, Other, Tumblr, Unrepentant Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to start a shared series of comment fic, ficlets, and assorted whatnot perpetrated by Random_Nexus and Anihan (Nakagami) for the sheer pervie fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placeholder And (apparently) Comment-Fic Free-For-All

**Author's Note:**

> It seems the universe - including the fic-verse - cannot abide a vacuum. Where there was a void, an absence of fic, delightful Ficcers have felt compelled (or perhaps lured?) into creating some ficcery to fill that void.
> 
> Y'all are awesome creatures, you fabu Ficcers!

If this were a real fic, you'd be reading actual words, phrases and paragraphs forming a story about assorted silly stuff and smut. You know the drill.

Do not be surprised if this vanishes without warning.

Also, do not be surprised if comment fic sprouts like wildflowers in the margins.

...Or an entire series of comment!fics.

 

~*~

In honor of these beautiful ficlets, Anihan is offering a drabble/ficlet to the first couple people who come up with a SILLY all-gay Sherlockian threesome and a maybe-plausible reason for them to be together romantically. Crack is very welcome. AU is tentative but requests for were!creatures will probably be accepted. 

 

Example: Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty/Sebastian Moran.

Reason-- When writing pairings in shorthand, fans generally take a couple letters from everyones' names and put them together. The abbreviation for the above pairing is MyMorMor. It is also Jim's pet name for Sebastian. 

Why? Because CRACK, that's why. 

~Kei

Anihan

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Better Seduce Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878586) by [Kinah_Jala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinah_Jala/pseuds/Kinah_Jala)




End file.
